Work In Progess  A Fullmetal Alchemist FanFic
by ILoveWritingButFailedEnglish
Summary: A collection of paragraphs, that once added to will form the beginning Chapters of my FMA Fanfic. I've put this up pretty much just for some constructive critique, and to figure if it's worth completing or not :


**A/N - These are just a collection of paragraphs, that once added to will form the beginning Chapters of my FMA Fanfic. **

'**Yet to Be Name' will hopefully be 10+ chapters long. I have my basic plot sorted, but with me my plot changes several hundred times before I finally just give up and throw it in the bin and start all over again. Haha.**

**Criticism is Welcome. Keeping in mind that these are only DRAFT paragraphs, therefore my writing is insanely CRAP and detail is MIA.**

**Toodles.**

#################################################################

He's grown.

Even whilst sitting, head resting against his childhood friends shoulder, Roy could see that if they both stood, Ed would be at least a head, maybe two, taller than Winry. It's funny the things you notice, when you take the time to look.

A slight frown crinkled the youths face as the end of the fresh bandage the nurse had busied herself applying, with the aid of Winry, dutifully supporting him to make the job easier, was clipped snugly around the remains of Edward's torso, criss-crossing over his chest.

Since waking up 3 days ago, Roy could count on one hand how many times the teen had made any sort of sound or movement. The ghost of the frown could be still seen on Eds face. This brought the tally to 4.

The tube that aided Edwards breathing and been removed the day before, only to be replaced by an oxygen mask, gently pushing the vital gas in and out of the young man's damaged lungs.

The shaking rasps could be heard over the annoying beep of the heart monitor. It would be weeks, maybe months, before he would be able to breathe un-aided and pain free.

Winry had been very lucky. Thanks to Ed's quick thinking, she had escaped with only a few minor burns and a bit of smoke inhalation. Pinako was busy filling out the discharge papers.

##################################################################################

As the remains of light emitting from the ever fading sun drifted in and out of the only window, shadows weaving and dancing on the crisp white walls, the room had a warm, almost peaceful glow to it. Almost being the hint word.

There was shouting. Not brash and impatient, but rather an organised chaos.

"Hold him down, dammit!"

"10mls *insert sedative name here*! Hurry!"

"We need another oxygen tank, pronto!"

The noise could be heard throughout the corridors of the hospital wing, bouncing off the wide selection of walls and doors, causing the sound to echo and travel. Every time the doors swung open and shut with the hurried coming and going of a variety of Nurses, more and more heads would swivel towards the sounds location. This was supposed to be peaceful ward, reserved for those who needed all the peace and quiet available in such a large city as Central. Visiting hours were restricted, and sedative levels were high.

Although, for one particular patient, obviously not high enough.

"Get off me! Get away!...ALPHONSE!"

Strange men dressed in blue with cups over their faces fought to hold down the flailing limbs. A Heart Rate monitor threatening to explode. Tubes and wires twisted and broken.

The metal prosthetic proving to be a nuisance

Forehead resting on her knees, arms wrapped tightly around her legs, a shaking and sobbing form blended in with the dreary walls of the ward.

##################################################################################

His golden hair, removed from it's usual braid, was positioned in a low ponytail, preventing it from becoming entangled with the various tubes and wires attached to the youths frail body. The excess forming a gentle halo, creating a stark contrast between the dreary grey of the pillows on which it was set.

A slow, steady and repetitive '_wooooshhhhh. Whirrr. wooooshhhhh. Whirrr.' _Joined by the ever present '.' the only sounds that filled the room.

Darkness.

Light! A tiny, pinprick of light!

Pain. No, no more pain...please.

Drifting.

Floating,

Burning.

No, make it stop! Make it stop!

Light! Stronger and brighter.

Noise.

Too loud. Too much noise.

More pain.

No. No, please, please no more!

Voices...

Faces...

Everything ached and burned. It's dark, were did the light go? Voices are still there...what are thye saying? Am I under water? Everything sounds strange...

Ed? Edward, can you hear me? Come one Ed, open your eyes!

Warmth. Hands?

Shaking. Gentle but persistent.

########################################################################

The heat intensified as another beam fell from the disintegrating roof top, adding more fuel the already out of control blaze.

Civilians stood back, shielding their faces from the scorching air, watching in awe and horror as the flames reached a new height.

Fire crews had been on the scene for over 2 hours, blasting precious water onto what remained of the building, but their efforts reaped no rewards. Most of the liquid simply evaporated before it had a chance to take effect.

"It's no good, get back! Everyone clear out!"

"There's still people inside!"

The chief of the Fire crew turned to face burning structure, the intensity of the flames reflected in is deep green eyes. An expression glued to his face, though his features unrecognisable from the soot and ash, an expression mixed with fear, panic and worry could clearly be seen. It was the worst fire he'd seen in all his years.

Shaking his head fiercely, a new look of determination masking his fear, sprinting to a nearby Fire vehicle, he grabbed a hose, earning shouts of protests from his comrades. Bracing himself, he set the pressure to full blast, joining the efforts to bring the flames down. His comrades watched in awe, as slow and steady, step by step, the Chief edged closer and closer to the vicious inferno, sparking new hope within the group, as they followed his lead, mirroring his actions. The flames began to shrink, slowly at first, but faster and faster. The battle seemed won. Cheers and shouts of praise erupted from the crowd.

Suddenly, waves of bright blue sparks erupted from the shrinking flames, the suddenness of the glow blinding those still watching on.

A silhouette could be seen exiting the remaining inferno, at first it was just a mere blob, no shape at all, but as the blinding effects of the blue lightning wore off, definite outlines could be seen. The shapes, supporting each other were clearly struggling, their steps slow and undefined. The shapes, now taking on a human outline, swayed and wobbled as they walked away from what little remained of the structure.

Golden hair could be seen through the glow of the flames. A red coat covered the shorter of the pair almost from head to toe.

The immediate shock of the magnificent display of alchemy now worn off, fire and emergency personal rushed towards the pair. It was within mere feet of the Chief of the Fire brigade that the taller figure collapsed, bringing the other down with it.

The chief stopped dead in his tracks. Shock of what he was seeing freezing him to spot.

A hot gush of wind cursed its way through the crowd, the hood of the red coat, slightly burnt at the edges, was blown from the head of its wearer, revealing terrified blue eyes. They seemed to pierce right into his soul. Tear tracks cut paths through the soot and grime caked on her face. Silent sobs escaped her trembling lips, growing into gut wrenching cries as the young woman looked down at the blood covering her arms and soaking into her clothes. With the realisation that blood was not hers, Winry Rockbell collapsed, her pale golden hair joining the pile of that of her rescuers.

##############################################################################

A twisted creak, followed by another crash, sent burning embers flying as yet another wall collapsed under the pressure of the flames.

"WINRY! ...WIN, WERE ARE YOU?"

There.

Through a gap in the flames, a flash of pale gold hair and terrified blue eyes.

"I'M COMING WINRY! HOLD ON!"

The heat was unbearable. I can't breathe. I need to get out of here. NO! Winry, I have to get Winry!

Every part of me screamed in protest as I ducked and weaved through the burning debris, my coat the only thing preventing the flames from burning me to the core.

There!

Another brief gap in the flames showed me just how close I really was.

Winry had sort refuge under the only non wood object in the room: a metal table.

The remains of the structure groaned and heaved against the strain of the fire. Looking up, a fresh wave of smoke and ash filled my eyes. Yelping in pain, I frantically brushed the new load of burning embers from body, diving under the table to join Winry just another section of wall caved to the pressure. I brought my knees close to my chest, careful not to touch the framework of the table.

"...E..d..."

Looking her in the eye, I realised just how terrified Winry really was. Normally so brave and strong, her fear sent a new wave of adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her, resting my cheek against her silky hair as she let her tears flow.

"It's ok, Win...I'll get us out of here..."

Winry's sobbed were replaced by a raspy coughing fit.


End file.
